Little Bear's Adventures of Family Guy: Bigfat
Little Bear's Adventures of Family Guy: Bigfat is an upcoming Little Bear/Family Guy crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it will be a double feature with Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave. Plot The crossover consisted of American Dad!, King of the Hill, and Family Guy characters. It starts in Quahog when the Griffins visit their new neighbors, the Smiths (from American Dad!), living in Cleveland's old house. Peter is then shot by Stan Smith for revealing Roger's identity to Quagmire. Peter then wakes up in his bed and discovered it was a dream. At that moment, Hank walks into the bedroom questioning, "Hey, Lois, what's that fat man doing in our bed?" Next, the scene cuts to Hank waking up in his bed saying, "Ugh, damn it, I always wake up before I find out if they can understand the baby!" The episode opens with a King of the Hill-styled opening involving Quagmire, Peter, Joe, and Brian replacing Boomhauer, Hank, Bill, and Dale at their respective spots in "The Alley". Quagmire asks the guys to come along with him on a trip to some Montreal strip clubs (Peter says he's always wanted to go there, but says he couldn't because South Park already went there). Quagmire asks that they lie about where they are going in order to keep the wives from complaining to him about going to strip clubs. On the private luxury plane Quagmire acquires by "catching John Travolta with not Kelly Preston", Peter reenacts The Twilight Zone episode "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet", opening a door and causing the plane to crash in the Canadian wilderness. They build shelter and settle in for the night. Thanks to one of Peter's animal traps, Quagmire's legs get broken. With Peter the only able-bodied person left, he sets out to find help. But just after he leaves, they find out that they crashed into a Canadian's back yard. Quagmire worries about Peter, but he has already disappeared into the woods as confirmed by the Predator that had been watching them. Two months later, the Search and Rescue Party nearly gives up the search when signs of Peter start to turn up. The family rushes to where Peter left a doll of Edna Garrett from The Facts of Life (though Chris also reminds everyone that Edna Garrett was first seen in Diff'rent Strokes) and find him in the bushes acting like a nonspeaking feral beast with long hair, a long beard, a partially muddy body, and wearing what's left of his underwear. Getting Peter home, they try to reintroduce him to his life. Lois then shows Peter a video that he made before he became feral. When it comes to the second tape, the Peter on that tape tells Peter not to listen to the Peter on the first video since that Peter is lying and tells Peter to be free as he runs out of the house. Stewie tries to make the best of things by singing with Peter where he grunts to the tunes of "War" and "Baby Got Back." Lois awakes to find Peter in the garbage. Quagmire and Joe come over to check on things and find that every attempt to re-civilize Peter did not go well. The Griffin family decides to return Peter to the wild to be happy. As Lois and the family cries at their departure, Peter heads off towards the woods. But when Meg says goodbye, Peter struggles to tell Meg to shut up and slowly regains his speech. Peter and Lois embrace, he then tells her "Jim. Your name is Jim" (an allusion to the end of Star Trek III: The Search for Spock). At home and returned to normal in only a day, Peter announces that Quagmire is taking him to a strip club in Montreal to celebrate Peter returning to normal. At the strip club, Peter is surprised to see Charlotte Rae (the actress who portrayed Edna Garrett) as a stripper. Trivia *The members of Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Shimmer, and Sparkle), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Little Bear's Adventures series